


A Welcome Relief

by TheLynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLynx/pseuds/TheLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon Lavellan decides to let out some of his stress and frustration on his own. Dorian joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Relief

Mahanon sighed.

He had stacks and stacks of letters to respond to, reports to read, and requisitions to fill, and he had spent half the day working on them already, being ushered by Josephine to the desk in his room the moment he’d returned from closing even more rifts in Orlais. Every waking moment lately seemed to be filled with work on top of more work—“Inquisitor, a letter has arrived”; “Inquisitor, please close more rifts”; “Inquisitor, this noble requests an audience”. It was all too much some days. On occasion he’d get lucky and sneak away with Dorian unnoticed for an hour or two while out doing something no doubt important. Maybe it had less to do with luck and more to do with none of his companions wanting to walk in on anything a bit _too_ private, but he liked to pride himself on his stealth, despite being a mage.

Not that all they did alone was inappropriate for an audience. Sometimes they’d play games with their magic, or have debates over magical theory or Tevinter history (a topic the elf had started researching the moment the other had expressed his disappointment in the Inquisition library’s books on it), or simply gossip about their friends. Those few escapes they had were a great improvement over the grisly and gloomy death and destruction they normally dealt with. It wasn’t just each other’s company they needed, but a break from the world to calm down and relax.

It was nice to sneak off for a little sex though. Passionate kisses, hands slipping through clothing to roam over deliciously muscular chests, fingers dipping down to tease sensitive areas, teeth nipping at tender ears… and, of course, the enjoyment of joining together quietly, hidden away from prying eyes in some forest or alcove while trying not to moan too loudly or bite too hard.

Well, now the elf was simply frustrated.

He continued sorting through a few more letters, trying to keep up with his mountain of responsibilities, but he gave up with another sigh. Placing a cap on his ink and sorting the mess of papers he’d made into some semblance of order, he stood and walked from his desk, giving a quick glance to make sure nobody else was around. It wasn’t something he expected, of course, but it was a habit from home that he had never dropped. Nosy elves were a tad too common there, always curious when someone went off on their own (or with a partner). Finding a successful hiding place was almost a game for them.

He shoved a hand in his pants, almost gasping as he began to rub his hard clit, and he visibly relaxed, finally able to deal with his frustration. Dorian was probably not far off, in the library researching or arguing with Solas, but he didn’t want to wander around the keep searching for his lover just to bring him—quite obviously—back to his quarters. It would take more time than he’d like, and he was sure Dorian would tease him for his impatience.

Once he could convince himself to remove his hands for a few moments, Mahanon untied the laces of his pants and left them in a small heap on the floor, with his shirt following soon after. He didn’t wear a binder or undershirt, so he was left completely naked, and this time not awfully exhausted (as he had been earlier, when he had promptly taken a bath the moment Josephine left him alone). Lying down on the soft covers of his bed (neatly folded by some servant while he had been gone, no doubt), he began to rub himself again with his left hand, relief flowing through him as tension left his body. Creators, he needed this.

His thoughts were centered around Dorian as he pleasured himself, not a sound in the room except those that came from his rubbing every now and then. Wanting to spend a decent amount of time with himself, he started out with slow and light touches, fantasizing about the other man doing the same thing to him. The mental image usually did more for him than his hand ever could. He leisurely rubbed two fingers from his other hand along his slit, imagining his lover’s cock ready to enter, and let out a breathy moan at the thought, almost thrusting his hips onto his fingers.

Grinning, Mahanon removed his right hand but kept rubbing with his left, fishing through a drawer in the small table next to the bed until he found what he was looking for. It was something he’d gotten about a month ago from Val Royeaux on a tip from Sera. Not that it was much of a tip or that she’d seriously suggested it. She’d elbowed him and made lewd comments about visiting a particular store, intending to poke fun at him, but he had decided to check it out on his own, eventually emerging with a purchase and with his face as red as his hair.

The glass toy was small, with a slight curve and swirl around it providing some gentle texture and a head at the top to help hit all the right spots. Mahanon stopped rubbing and used a quick spell to heat the toy to a pleasant temperature; he really didn’t feel like being patient today. Lying back down, he pushed it in slowly, breath hitching as he took it to the hilt. It was easy enough, considering how wet he already was, and this time he let out a loud, satisfied moan, fantasy still playing out in his mind.

A few thrusts and he might have lost it, had he still been rubbing himself, but he wanted this to last. He wasn't able to orgasm without touching his clit, much to Dorian’s delight. He let himself pick up the pace, thrusting quickly and letting his hips move to match the rhythm, gasping as he felt the texture rub deliciously inside of him. Every few thrusts he was able to hit some spot inside of him that left him breathless, and he eagerly kept going, aching for release but not allowing himself to come.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, reaching down to rub again. This was exactly what he needed after today, stressful as it had been. It wouldn’t be long now until—

His eyes flew open again as he heard someone say his name, looking straight into Dorian’s amused grin. He let out a sound somewhere between a startled and pleased moan, frustrated that he hadn’t been able to finish but not unhappy that the man in his thoughts had decided to appear. “You ass,” he grunted, putting on a fake scowl and moving his arms so they could prop him up to a half-sitting position.

Dorian laughed, then leaned down to give Mahanon a lustful kiss, which he gave in to eagerly. “I must admit, it is rather delightful to walk in and see you already writhing on your bed,” he said, licking the elf’s ear slowly. “If you find your little toy to be more pleasant company than I, however, I shall leave you to it, and mourn the fact that my lover has replaced me with a piece of glass.”

Mahanon responded by biting the other man’s neck, successfully dragging a moan out of him. “Just fuck me, Dorian,” he growled, removing the offending toy and placing it on the bedside table before helping Dorian remove his clothing as quickly as possible.

This was not what Dorian had expected, when he came to the Inquisitor’s quarters, prepared to pick up their previous conversation about magical theory from yesterday, but he wasn’t about to complain, turned on as he was from finding his lover enjoying himself.

Fully unclothed, he pushed Mahanon back onto the bed, kissing him passionately and brushing his hands all over the smaller man’s chest and hips. “Come on, Dorian,” the elf groaned, bucking his hips upwards with need. Normally Dorian would have teased him, licking and sucking at his thighs before using his fingers, but tonight was not the night for this. He slid smoothly into Mahanon’s dripping entrance, moaning loudly as the hot, wet walls tightened around his cock.

Maker, the man beneath him was hot. His hair was a complete mess, his eyes were filled with heat, and his lips were parted _just so_. Dorian traced his vallaslin with a finger, which resulted in said finger being licked and sucked once it moved close enough to the elf’s lips to be captured.

He began to thrust faster, and Mahanon arched his back, reaching down with one hand to rub himself. Their moans became louder until they both came, the elf first, while gasping the other’s name. Slowing as they came down from their orgasms, Dorian leaned in to give Mahanon a gentler kiss, before rolling off of him with a sigh to lay beside him.

“This should definitely happen more often,” the Tevinter said, a completely satisfied grin on his face. He was covered in sweat and his hair was perhaps even more of a mess than his lover’s.

Mahanon, completely spent, returned his grin without a word. He definitely agreed.


End file.
